Pokemon Refraction
by ShadwsOfSong
Summary: In a world filled with Pokemon and mystery dungeons, you'd expect there to be a human stranger to save the world. However, the only stranger is a Necrozma with a thirst for revenge. Will she be the downfall of this world? Only time will tell. Cover image by thebreak-ofdawn.
1. Prologue: Escaping

**Okay, first thing's first. I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. That right goes to Nintendo and Game Freak. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"There are darknesses in life and there are lights, and you are one of the lights, the light of all lights."

**― Bram Stoker, Dracula**

Darkness.  
It's all I can see in my prison. And that's all I can do. I can't talk, can't move. I can barely breathe. I don't even have any memory of how I got here.

But the more I struggle, the more I realize something. It's quiet here. Peaceful, even. Far away from even the worries of life. But what is my life anyway? All I remember is my own name. Facet. Well, that does have a nice ring to it.

_Facet huh? That's a strange name._  
Who was that? My memory is clouding up. I can't remember! If only I could remember! Why? Why can't I remember? Make it stop! Make it stop!

Suddenly, I break free of my immobilization. I lash out. My hand hits something hard. Shards of what seems like glass rains down.

_Facet! You have to be more careful!_  
Again? Why does this happen to me? I try to walk around my cell. Wait, I thought I could fly?

I remember more. Four bright, shining wings. Is that me? I can't see anything. I try and "flap" my wings. All I feel are claws.

Suddenly, all of my memories flood back. Both good and bad.

My friends and family. My enemies.

I remember someone in particular. . . _**him**_.

**_He_** hurt me because I was different.  
**_He_** betrayed me because I "broke the rules."  
**_He_** imprisoned me because I was dangerous.  
**_He_** is the cause of all my misery. He took my light.  
**_He_** didn't trust me. No one did.

Isn't that why I'm here?

I shoot a beam of light in a random direction. I hear a crash. The floor crumbles beneath me. Before I know it, I 'm falling into an abyss. But this isn't like my former prison. There is light. Sparking whorls of colors. Blues, purples, and yellows. Bright white stars.

I try to hover, but it doesn't work. I try to fly and it doesn't work. I put in one more ounce of strength. I still fall.

However, I fall into a bright orange ring. A portal? Can this save me?

Nope. I get ejected out into a different world, but I fall faster. I give up. There's nothing I can do. So I relax and await my death.

As I near the ground, I see a Kommo-o who's sunbathing on a rock face. Falling faster, I realize that I'm about to crash into it. I try my best to slow my all, but I can't.

Pain. The ground shatters. I lay unconscious on the broken rock. But, to my surprise, I fuse with the dragon.

I stand up. I'm already used to this new vessel. Interesting. I always thought that Necrozmas could only fuse with Lunalas or Solgaleos. I was wrong.

But everyone in Ultra Space can't be more right.

So I'm a threat. That's how it is. Well, I'm going to show you how much of a threat I can be.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Danger

Shadow was pushing through the undergrowth of her town, Timber Town's, local forest. "Come on, Jade!" the Marshadow called. "We have to see what that explosion was!"

"I-I'm coming!" the Breloom replied. "But I don't think we should be here."

"Don't worry. We're just going to the explosion site and back." Shadow kept walking forward, with Jade trailing behind. She knew Jade wasn't fond of her "expeditions," but this time would be different. They'll actually find something, she could feel it. But that would only make Jade even more scared. Shadow stopped to think about what to say next.

"Besides, it's probably something boring. Like a Bewear fighting another Pokemon."

"B-bewear?" Jade yelped.

"Relax. Most of its attacks can't even hurt us."

"Its attacks can't hurt _you_. I'll still get hurt!"

"Jade, you won't get hurt," Shadow responded calmly.

"You're only talking about a Bewear's _moves_. I-if one gets a hold of us, our spines will be crushed!"

"Don't worry! You— we'll be fine."

Just a few hours earlier, everyone in Timber Town, where Shadow and Jade live, jumped when they heard an explosion in the nearby forest. After a town meeting, it was decided that no one would go explore it. However, when everyone settled down, Shadow snuck out. Unfortunately for Jade, she brought him with her.

After a while of walking, they finally spotted a clearing, not very far away. "Jade, we're almost there!" Shadow exclaimed.

"I d-don't think we're supposed to be here," Jade said. He shied away from the fronds like he was worried that one would reach out and grab him.

"W-we'll be fine," Shadow stuttered. Now, even she was getting creeped out. But the clearing was up ahead, and then she'd be able to get to see what was probably nothing. But just then, an extremely loud, terrible sound echoed through the forest.

"Oh n-no, no! We are going to die! WE'RE GOING TO FREAKING DIE!"

"Jade! Calm down!"

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN IF WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"You'll be fine! Listen, we'll just take a look and go back to town! No one will know." As Shadow was reassuring Jade, she was… confused. _Was that Clanging Scales? Why would a Kommo-o be battling here?_

Jade was slowly walking away, but Shadow firmly held his hand and pulled him through the forest. "Come, on! We're almost there!"

Jade resisted as much as he possibly could. "I will DIE if I go anywhere near that clearing. So I'm STAYING HERE."

"Fine. But don't get lost," Shadow replied. She carefully moved around and under the trees and plants that call Timber Forest home. She noticed the scuttle of small pokemon that were living there. They ran away from her as soon as they saw her. Shadow knew it would be quicker to shadow-travel, but she just didn't want to.

But after a few minutes of walking, Shadow approached the clearing. To her surprise, nothing was there. Yet. She took a few cautious steps into the light. She noticed a large boulder, but it was now shattered. _Huh? What could shatter that boulder?_

Well, she was about to get her answer. With a large bang, a Kommo-o emerged from the trees. But, it wasn't really a Kommo-o. Its scales were less saturated than usual, and it radiated… light? But that's not the strangest thing. All over the dragon's body was black plates that were almost armor-like. And there were two extra pairs of black, jagged arms that were hanging on the back. _What happened?_

Shadow, staring up in awe and confusion, could only utter three words. "What are you?"


End file.
